A Thunder God's Child
by Ashikaga-chan417
Summary: Sure, Raiden looks nothing like her brother Denki. Only a one month difference in age between them. She has black hair, he has blond. Her electricity is tinged blue, his is tinged yellow. But they were still siblings, and when they attend U.A., Raiden wonders if she should accept the part of her from before Denki.
1. A Start

"Hey, Denki."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be a hero?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to help people."

"..."

"You should be a hero too, Raichan!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, a hero? Your Quirk's really strong, you know!"

"I'm not sure."

"Why? Do you not want to help people?"

"...I don't want to hurt them."

"Well, if you don't want people to be hurt, that's why you protect them from villains!"

Villains.

Heroes.

Which one should she pick?

* * *

"Hey, hey! Raichan, get up! We have our Entrance Exam today! Wake up!"

The bundle of blankets on the bed scrunched up at the sound of the voice. Denki stared at the bed for a while. He walked up to it and prodded the bundle. "Raichan. Wake up."

"I'm asleep," the bundle muttered.

Denki poked it again. "No, you're not. Wake up."

"Go away and let me sleep."

Denki didn't relent. "Raichaaaaaaaaaan!" he drawled loudly, jumping on her bed and jostling the bundle of blankets. "Get up! Do you want to be late!"

"If being late means I get to stay in bed, then yeah."

"Raichan!"

"..."

"Raichan!"

"..."

"Raichaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Fine. Just get off my bed."

"Success!"

Raiden ended up kicking Denki off of her bed and tossing him out of her room, slamming the door shut after him. With a huff, she went about her usual morning routine. Taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed, and smoothing out her damp, blue-streaked black hair. She pulled on a pair of black leather gloves and grabbed her bag.

By the time Raiden showed up in the kitchen, Denki was just putting his shoes on. She scarfed down the breakfast set out for her.

"Good luck, you two," Kaminari Aiko said. As the matriarch of the Kaminari family, Aiko remained very supportive of the dreams and ideals of the two under her care. The blonde woman was also the one to save Denki from Raiden's clutches whenever he pushed too many of her buttons.

"Thanks, Mom," Denki said from the door. "Raichan, let's go!"

"I'm getting there, Denki," Raiden said with a huff. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bar of dark chocolate that Aiko held out for her. She slipped her shoes on and walked out of the door.

"Good luck!" Aiko said again, waving them off.

Denki smiled back at his mother. "Thanks!"

The family lived fairly close to U.A. High School, so Denki and Raiden were able to walk there on their own. Raiden bit into her dark chocolate and winced at the bitter flavor. "Bleh," she said. She looked over at Denki hopefully.

Denki shook his head. "Nope. On any other day, sure, but not today. We have our entrance exam!"

Raiden sighed. "Yeah."

Denki peered at her curiously. "Why aren't you more excited?"

"Well, it's just an entrance exam, right?"

Denki gawked at her. "How could you say that?! This isn't just some entrance exam! This could determine our entire future! It determines our entire future, and you say it's just an entrance exam! Are you not even scared of failing?!"

Raiden shrugged, a bland look on her face as she ate the dark chocolate. "No, not really."

Denki made a very exaggerated pose of frustration. Raiden only rolled her eyes.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" Denki cried out. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Raiden tilted her head at him, realizing that he had finally reached the panic stage of the process of attending a new school. She sighed and poked his cheek.

"Don't be," she said. "You're strong, so just show them that you're strong. You'll pass. I'm sure of it."

Denki stared at her with teary eyes. "Raic-!"

"But if you don't, I'll kill you. I'm not going to U.A. by myself."

The image was shattered, and Denki began to sulk as he walked by Raiden, who finally finished her chocolate. She glanced at Denki's depressed form and smiled softly.

When they finally arrived at U.A., Denki marveled at the building. "Wow! It's so big!"

Raiden nodded. "It is, isn't it?" She tilted her head as she observed the building.

This was the place where heroes were trained.

Trained to help people. To aid people when they were in need.

To fight villains.

Raiden clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go."

Just as Raiden was going to step forward, someone bumped into her. She turned around, surprised to find a timid-looking boy with dark green hair.

The boy yelped. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I just spaced out because I was so nervous and I didn't see where I was going and I accidentally bumped into you and I'm such a clutz and I just blank out sometimes like-"

"Hey, hey," Raiden said. "Calm down. It's fine. No big deal, honestly."

The boy calmed down when he realize he had been rambling. Denki smiled widely at him in way Raiden recognized to ease the by's nervousness.

"You're here for the Entrance Exam?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Which one?" Raiden asked.

"The Heroics Department," the boy muttered nervously.

Denki's smile widened. "Cool! We're taking that one, too. Who knows, we might even be in the same class if we all manage to pass." He held out his hand. "I'm Kaminari Denki." He looked at Raiden pointedly.

"Kaminari Raiden," she said.

The boy seemed to hesitate before taking Denki's hand. "I'm Midoriya Izuku," he said.

Denki clapped Midoriya on the back. "Well, Midoriya, good luck on the exam! Try your best!"

Midoriya nodded, a small smile creeping up onto his face. "Thanks!"

Raiden beckoned to Denki. "Let's go. We have an exam to take."

* * *

 **A/N: I realize I don't do a lot of author notes on a lot of my stories, so I'll try to be more interactive with the community and readers out there.**

 **Also, what a great way to get more words onto the story!**

 **This is a story I've wanted to do for quite a while now, but I've just never had the will to write it out. There's also the issue with my terrible confidence in my writing.**

 **Oh well.**


	2. The Entrance Exam

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think strength is?"

"Strength?"

"Yes."

"Well, doesn't All Might symbolize strength?"

"..."

"All Might never backs down, you know? He's amazing that way. He strikes down the villains and saves the people. He keeps all of us safe."

"So what do you think strength is?"

"Strength is All Might because All Might is strong when he helps people."

"..."

"Why?"

"...Nothing."

* * *

"This auditorium is huge!"

"Of course it is. It has to fit probably hundreds of students from a lot of different schools."

Raiden sat next to Denki in the lower rows of said auditorium. There were indeed a lot of people around them, chattering, talking, and generally being loud. It was getting on her nerves.

Raiden had begun to wring her hands. Denki was staring at her, a smirk rising on his face. "Are you nervous, Raichan?"

Raiden scowled. "No."

"Then why are you wringing your hands?"

"Gee, I'm surprising your vocabulary is big enough for you to know what the word wringing is."

"Hey!"

Raiden grinned slightly, satisfied with her ploy to keep Denki off the topic of her stress.

She wasn't exactly nervous. She just didn't like being around other people in general.

And in a place like this, with people everywhere around her talking their heads off, was really starting to stress her out.

"Have some water," Denki said, giving Raiden a bottle. Raiden took it gratefully then realized what Denki was trying to do.

"I'm not stressed!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Denki laughed.

Finally, when all the seats were filled, the lights turned to the stage where a man stood. The Pro Hero named Present Mic with an interesting haircut, sunglasses, and a speaker around his neck.

"Present Mic," Raiden murmured, recalling a memory. She immediately forced that memory back down.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in," Present Mic yelled. "Welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

Silence.

Undeterred, Mic continued. "What a refined response! Then I'll quickly present the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!"

More silence.

Denki was trying hard not to guffaw and be noticed at the same time.

Raiden only sighed.

Still undeterred, Mic resumed speaking. "As it says in the application requirements, you all will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, head to your specified battle center, got it?"

Again, silence.

Raiden looked at her card she had received for the test and looked over at Denki's. "It looks like we have different centers," she said. "Looks like they made sure there weren't any people we knew in each center. Makes sense. It'd be unfair if people started teaming up whenever they wanted to."

Denki's face fell, but understanding crossed his face.

Mic had spoken again. "There's going to be a lot of faux-villains scattered around the battlefields, and all of them will be ranks One, Two, and Three! Defeat them to rack up poing, but no attacking fellow examinees! That's against the rules!"

"Excuse me!"

Raiden and Denki turned behind them, as with everyone else, to see a tall boy with a very stern expression on his face stand up. "On the handout, it blatantly says that there are four types of villains. Can you explain this?"

The boy then turned to someone. Raiden couldn't see from where she was sitting.

"Also, you! Stop muttering to yourself! If you think U.A. is for fun, then leave!"

Raiden heard a squeak of embarrassment.

Before anything else could happen, Mic spoke up. "You make a good point, so let me explain! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points, hence why it is called a Zero Pointer. It's an obstacle in other words, one that goes crazy in narrow spaces, so I'd recommend you avoid it!"

"Ah, I see! Thank you very much!" the boy said with a huge bow before sitting back down.

"Finally, I give you the quote that this school prides itself on. Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" Mic smiled widely. "Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

Raiden took a deep breath.

 _I can do this_ , she thought.

After dressing into black gym clothes and wishing Denki good luck, she had made her way toward her own battle center. The duplicate city was incredibly large. It probably could have passed off as its own town.

Raiden looked around her, observing her opponents. They all seemed decent, but she could see that their pride obscured their reason. They probably figured all it took to become a hero was a good Quirk.

Raiden scoffed to herself.

Her eyes landed on one certain person that she could interesting.

Ash blond, spike hair and sharp red eyes. The boy had an aggressive glint in his eyes. Well, everything about his stance and form screamed an air of aggression.

Raiden tilted her head curiously. She was sure that she had seen that boy before. But where? When?

The boy seemed to sense Raiden's eyes on him. He snapped his head toward him, a deep scowl etched onto his face. "What're you looking at?" he growled.

Raiden simply looked away.

Raiden knew what her plan was. This exam seemed to be built for her. Her Quirk was incredibly well-suited for taking down the villains.

Even then, this exam wasn't just about taking down villains.

A hero defeats people, but that's not what they only do.

They save and rescue people.

Raiden smiled.

"START!"

Even though she was caught off guard by the sudden warning, Raiden sprinted into the city. The other opponents left behind seemed confused, but they caught on quickly.

The boy with spiky hair was using explosions in his hands to propel himself through the air. Raiden stared at him before shaking her head.

 _The villains. Where are they._

Finally, as Raiden skidded around a corner, a large robot came into view.

A One-pointer.

Just what she needed.

Before the Robot could attack Raiden, she suddenly pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket and ran over to the robot. She vaulted up to its head and jabbed the knife in between the cracks of the metal.

A jolt ran up her arm.

Electricity.

Immediately, electricity began to swarm around Raiden. White lightning tinged with blue.

Raiden slammed her hand into the head of the robot. Electricity ran through her body into the robot and fried all the circuits.

One.

She pulled any remaining sparks of electricity from the robot and sprinted away from it. With her body fully charged, her physical prowess was increased. She quickly found some more robots.

Raiden pointed her fingers toward them. Electricity arced from her body and cleanly struck the robots. One hit was all it took to destroy it.

Each time Raiden destroyed a robot, she would drain it of any remaining electric charge and store it in her body. The more charge she stored, the more power she would have.

Three.

Two.

Three.

Three.

Three.

Raiden continued to rack up points quickly. Every so often, she would glimpse the boy with spiky hair blowing apart robots in rapid succession.

 _Strong_ , Raiden thought.

 _I wonder how Denki's doing._

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm going to die."

Denki leapt from robot to robot, dealing a light electric charge to fell it. Every time he did, he would chant the usual phrase.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm going to die."

He spent a lot of his exam cursing and wondering what Raiden would do if he failed. His Quirk was beginning to take its toll on him, and he found it harder to focus.

"Holy SHIT, that's the Zero Pointer!"

* * *

Finally, about six minutes into the battle, the ground began to shake. Raiden looked up as a massive robot plowed straight through a building, scattering dust and debris everywhere.

"That'd be the Zero Pointer," Raiden said.

She winced. Her chest was beginning to ache. Her breathing was beginning to quicken. Too much electric charge.

The Zero Pointer was relentlessly plowing through the buildings. Raiden zeroed in on a few examinees trapped underneath the debris. Straight in the path of the monstrous Zero Pointer.

A hero saves people, right?

They save people from the villains.

Raiden placed her hand on the robot she had just defeated and sent her excess electric charge into it. It restarted, and pointed one of its weapons at the giant Zero Pointer.

Raiden placed her hand on two other robots, restarting them and willing them to attack the Zero Pointer.

With the Zero Pointer being effectively held off, Raiden ran over to the trapped examinees and pulled them out of the rubble.

"You okay?" she asked. The examinee shakily nodded, and she went over to help more.

Just as the Zero Pointer began to fall back from the relentless attacks, a voice screamed out.

"TIME'S UP!"

Raiden took a deep breath, the ache slowly beginning to fade and her breathing returning to normal.

 _I wonder if Denki's survived._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope I wrote this okay. Raiden's Quirk will be explained later. In order to compensate with how strong it could be, I've put in a major weakness that'll also be explained later._**

 ** _I'll try to lengthen and improve my chapters, and reviews do help me remain motivated._**

 ** _:)_**


	3. The Results

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"What's your family like?"

"My family?"

"Yes."

"Hm. What do you mean by that question?"

"How does your family act? Do you love them?"

"Of course I do! They're my family! Mom tends to nag a lot, and Dad tells the worst of jokes, but they're my parents! They've done a lot for me, and I'm really grateful."

"..."

"Somedays, whenever Dad's late for work, Mom hits him on the head and tells him to get a move on. But she's smiling when she does that, so it's really funny."

"..."

"Although it's pretty gross when they act all sappy in front of each other."

"..."

"You're like family, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You should meet my parents someday!"

"..."

* * *

"Raichan, I'm certain I've failed everything in life!"

"I see. So you've finally caught on."

"Hey!"

Raiden only sighed as she turned a page in her book.

It had been a week after the Entrance Exam. In that one week, Denki had become so nervous that at one point she locked him in his room by magnetically sealing the door until Denki finally tired himself out and took a nap.

The two were in the living area of their house. Raiden was laying down on the couch reading a book, while Denki anxiously paced around the room.

It made sense that he was nervous. Today was the day that they would possibly get word on whether or not they passed.

Denki sighed as he flopped onto the couch Raiden was sitting on. She didn't look up at him and continued to read her book.

"Don't worry yourself," she said. "I'm sure you got in."

Denki grabbed at his hair. "You don't know that!"

Raiden finally looked up. "Were you even counting as you fought the robots?"

Denki hesitated. "I lost count?"

Turning back to her book, Raiden sighed. "Most likely you passed your limit and forgot your number. Did you at least help some of the people around you? Like pull them away from any danger?"

Denki frowned. "Well, yeah. There was a lot of debris that trapped people. I couldn't just leave them there."

Raiden gave a small smile. "Then you passed."

"How do you know that?!" Denki exclaimed, frustrated.

Raiden set her book down and stared at the boy. "Being a hero isn't just about fighting villains, right?" Denki shook his head. "What else does being a hero involve?" Raiden said.

"Helping people in need," Denki said slowly. Raiden stared at him, waving him on.

"Oh!" Denki exclaimed. "There must've been a rescue part of the exam, right? A part of the exam where you can gain points by helping people."

"Yes!" Raiden said, gently hitting Denki's head with her book. "Took you long enough to figure out."

Denki leaned back against the sofa. "How long did it take for you to figure it out?"

"Before the exam started."

"Couldn't you have told me!"

"It was after we split up."

"Damn."

Raiden resumed reading her book while Denki stared off into space. There was silence between the two.

"Oh wait. I forgot. You might actually fail given your past with written tests."

"Raichan! For a moment I was feeling better, but now I feel worse!"

"Sorry. I was just reminding you."

"That was a reminder I didn't need."

Raiden continued to flip through the book while Denki sighed, a shadowy and depressed aura beginning to surround him. After a few minutes of this, Raiden kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

Raiden snapped her book shut, setting it on the arm of the coutch, and stood. "Let's go outside." Denki blinked at her but followed her outside.

Once outside, Raiden faced Denki. "Let's spar."

Denki looked indignant and scared. "What? Now?"

Raiden nodded and beckoned to him. "Yep. Stance."

Denki awkwardly took a fighting stance and held his hands up.

"Center yourself," Raiden said. "And focus."

"I'm trying," Denki said. "Get on with it."

Raiden smirked and lunged.

In the past few years, Denki had learned some martial arts skills. Enough to face his sister in a battle that didn't end with him face planting and Raiden twisting his arm.

From inside the house, a door opened. "I'm home!" a male voice called out.

"Welcome home," Aiko's voice was heard. "The kids are outside. Raiden challenged Denki to another spar."

When a blond man came into the yard, he found Raiden holding Denki to the ground, her knee pressed on his back and her arm pulling his back roughly. She looked up as he entered. "Welcome back," she said as she pulled Denki's arm. He yelped, frantically tapping the ground. Raiden reluctantly got off of him. Denki stood, wincing.

Kaminari Hikaru smiled cheerfully. He held up two envelopes, each with a U.A. stamp on it. "Your envelopes are here."

Raiden's eyes widened, and Denki all but shrieked. He grabbed his envelope and sprinted to back into the house to his room.

Raiden rolled her eyes, but Hikaru could see hints of nervousness in her eyes. He placed a hand on her head. "You got in. I'm sure of it," he said.

Pink dusted Raiden's cheeks, and she went to her room to open the letter in private.

She sat down at her desk, staring at her letter. She could sense the piece of technology hidden in the envelope and the electric charge it gave off. With a deep breath, she opened the envelope and tilted it. A small metal disk clattered out. Raiden stared at it, waiting for it to turn on.

A few seconds later, a projection lit up on the wall from the metal disk. It was a video, a pre-recorded one. On the video was a disheveled, disgruntled-looking man with messy, shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were half-open, giving him a heavy air of tiredness. A long gray scarf was wound around his neck, obscuring the lower half of his face.

"So you passed," the man said blandly.

Oh.

The man sighed. "An impressive score. Made it through the written test with one of the highest scores. As for the practical exam. Fifty-seven villain points and eighteen rescue points. Seventy-five points overall. Second on the overall top ten."

Oh.

The man let out another sigh and looked directly into the camera. "Welcome to U.A."

When the video ended, Raiden found herself staring at the metal disk. She let out a breath. "Phew," she said.

Raiden heard yelling from Denki's room. They weren't yells of despair. They were yells of joy.

Raiden stood from her desk, intending to go over to his room to congratulate him. Before she could, the door slammed open, and Raiden was roughly knocked over to the ground as something barreled into her.

"I made it! I made it!" Denki yelled with utter, raw joy. He squeezed Raiden tightly. "I passed! We're going to U.A. together!"

Raiden awkwardly patted Denki on the back to calm him down. "Yeah. I got in too. Calm down, please."

After a few more cries of joy, Denki got off of Raiden. "So what was your score?"

Raiden sat up. "Fifty-seven villain points. Eighteen rescue points. Seventy-five points combined. Second overall."

Denki's eyes widened. "Whoa. I knew you'd get a really high score, but that's _really_ high."

Raiden shrugged. "So what'd you get?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thirty-seven villain points and thirteen rescue points. Without those rescue points, I don't think I would've made it."

Raiden poked his cheek. "But you made it, didn't you? You'll get stronger, and you'll be a hero."

Denki smiled widened. "Yeah. We'll get stronger together!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter! So both Raiden and Denki are skilled with martial arts, though Raiden more than Denki. Raiden also likes to roast Denki from time to time. Sibling love.**

 **With how the beginning of this chapter was worded, it's pretty obvious that the two aren't blood related.**


	4. The First Day

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can be a hero."

"Eh? Why?"

"..."

"Raichan?"

"It's just-"

"What is it?"

"My parents say that there are things I can do better at."

"What things?"

"..."

"Do you want to do those things?"

"..."

"If you don't, then don't. No parents should force their child to be something that the child doesn't want to be. If you want to be a hero, then be a hero! Just be someone you want to be, okay?"

"..."

* * *

Spring.

Time for the school year at U.A. to start.

In the Kaminari household, up in the room of Kaminari Raiden, there was a bundle of blanket on the bed that had yet to move despite the new day.

And then the door was kicked open, and Kaminari Denki let out an ungodly shriek to wake up the person wrapped in the blankets.

"RAICHAN, GET UP! WE HAVE SCHOOL, AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The pile of blankets twitched and seemed to scrunch up in the corner of the bed.

Denki didn't relent and full on jumped onto the pile. "RAICHAN, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU'RE UP!" He jumped up and down, and a groan was emitted from the bundle. A pair of glowering eyes peered through an opening.

"Denki..."

Denki paused, a knowing look crossing his face. "Oh no."

"GET OUT!"

The boy was promptly thrown out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Denki rubbed his head, sighing. "Well, as least she's awake. Morning people are scary." He shuddered as he walked away.

Raiden scowled, but she managed to crawl out of bed and force herself through her usual morning routine. She pulled on her new U.A. uniform and frowned at her reflection, finally deciding to wear black leggings underneath the skirt. She pulled her gloves on and stormed out of the room. She calmed down by the time she reached the kitchen, but not enough to not pull hard on Denki's cheek.

"Mph! Raichan!"

"Hmph."

Raiden's bad mood finally disappeared after she had finished her breakfast. As for Denki, his panic mode had set in, and he was anxiously bolting around the house looking for anything that he could've forgotten. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Denki, you didn't forget anything. Let's just go."

"I know, but-"

"Do you want to be late or what? That's what you were screaming when you woke me up."

Denki winced, but he set down the couch pillow he had been looking under. "Fine. Alright."

Hikaru and Aiko waved the two goodbye as they left. Aiko had pressed kisses to their cheeks, making Denki squirm with embarrassment and Raiden turn pink.

Finally, they were off.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually going to U.A., Raichan!" Denki exclaimed with a smile on his face. Raiden nodded, her gaze downcast. Denki looked at her, concern flitting across his features. "You okay?" he asked.

Raiden looked up. "Oh, yeah. I am. It's okay."

Denki frowned. "If you have any conflicting feelings, just tell me, okay? This is what you want, right?"

Raiden paused, looking at her gloved hand. She took a deep breath. "I want to be a hero," she finally said.

Denki beamed. "Then let's go be heroes!"

* * *

Sure, it was easy to get to the building, but finding the classroom?

That was something else.

Denki all but flung the enormous door open. "We found it!" he exclaimed, panting.

Raiden walked up behind him, not even winded. "So we did," she said. She scanned the classroom, recognizing the tall boy with glasses from the Entrance Exam, the one who spoke up in front of everyone. There a lot of unfamiliar people there, and Raiden found herself dreading the moment where she would have to introduce herself to them.

"Greeting!" the boy with glasses said, walking up to Denki and Raiden. "I am Iida Tenya from Soumei Private School! Nice to meet you!" Iida gave a stiff bow.

Denki rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey. I'm Kaminari Denki, and this is-" Denki turned, only to find that Raiden was missing.

"Eh? Raichan?" Denki said. He took a step back out of the classroom, and found Raiden stepping away from the door. "Raichan, what are you doing?" Raiden only shook her head, peering shyly into the classroom. Denki sighed.

"This is Kaminari Raiden, my sister," he said, beckoning to her. "Don't mind her. She's a bit shy and doesn't like introductions very much."

Iida bowed again. "Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed once more.

Raiden flinched at his loud voice, her usual cool demeanor gone.

Denki frowned. "Not so loud, please," he said. "Come on, Raichan. You should go find your seat."

Raiden her seat quickly enough. Fourth row and on the far left. Denki sat two seats away from her diagonally. Beside Raiden was a boy with a black, bird-shaped head. He seemed quiet and reserved. In front of her was a girl who was completely invisible, and behind her was a diligent-looking girl with black hair tied up in a tall, spiky ponytail.

Sitting in the seat next to that girl was someone Raiden felt she recognized. A boy with two shades of color in his hair, the left red and the right white. His eyes were heterochromatic, and he seemed reserved. What was most interesting was the burn scar over the left side of his face.

A Todoroki.

He suddenly looked at Raiden, and she automatically turned away. Bored, she lay her head on the table, waiting for the day to start. She watched as Denki interacted with several of their new classmates with a smile on his face.

Eventually, the door opened, and a familiar person stalked in. Raiden recognized him from her Entrance Exam. The boy who wrecked several robots with explosions coming from his palms. He had a nasty scowl on his face, and his uniform was sloppily placed together. He sat down two seats in front of Raiden, leaving the seat between them empty. Right away, Iida and the boy started arguing.

With a sigh, Raiden turned away, and brought her arms up to cushion her head. She felt like going to sleep.

Bit by bit, the seats were filling up with more classmates. Finally, with only two more empty seats left, the door opened, and she happened to look up.

It was the green-haired boy. Midoriya Izuku. A look of anxiousness crossed his face when everyone stared at him.

Iida immediately went over to Midoriya with an introduction. "Greetings! I am-"

"Ah, I overheard," Midoriya nervously said. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you."

Iida went on to say something about Midoriya knowing the true intent of the exam, with Midoriya's body language clearly saying that he didn't know it at all.

Shortly after that, the last member of the class, a girl with short brown and rosy cheeks came in behind the boy and began excitedly talking with him.

Finally, a dull voice that Raiden recognized spoke up. "If you're just here to make friends, go somewhere else. This is the Hero Course. Get your act together."

Raiden looked up when a ragged man stood up from where he was wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag. "I'm your homeroom teacher. Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

Aizawa pulled out several white and blue track uniforms. "This is sudden, but put these on and get to the field."

* * *

"A Quirk Apprehension Test?"

Raiden found it very interesting.

Aizawa beckoned to the explosive boy. "Bakugou. How far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

 _Oh. So that's his name_ , Raiden thought.

Bakugou shrugged. "Sixty-seven meters."

Aizawa tossed a softball to him and pointed to a white circle on the ground. "Throw it again. This time, use your Quirk. You can do anything as long as you don't leave that circle. Don't hold back."

Bakugou stretched his arms for a bit before winding his arm back.

"DIE!"

An explosion erupted from Bakugou's hand, propelling the ball forward with a distance he wouldn't have been able to do otherwise.

"Know your own maximum first," Aizawa said. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of being a hero." He held up a tablet with the final score, and everyone was shocked to find that Bakugou had thrown it over seven hundred meters.

So this was the Quirk Apprehension Test.

"And by the way. The person with the lowest score gets expelled."

Raiden hissed and snapped her head toward Denki, conveying a silent message.

 _If you get last, you will not be forgiven._

Denki gulped.

* * *

 **A/N: There are still twenty students in the class. I kicked out Mineta. Raiden sits where he would've sat before.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews help me remain motivated! :)**


	5. Quirk Apprehension Test

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that the drawbacks of your Quirk make you weak?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"..."

"Well, to answer that, no."

"No? Why?"

"I think that the strength of a Quirk doesn't just have to do with the weaknesses and drawbacks it has. Whenever I use my Quirk to much, I pretty much turn into a complete idiot."

"..."

"But I'm not just an idiot, you know. With my Quirk, I can help a lot of people. I _want_ to help a lot of people. And that's why I'll be a hero."

"..."

"Why'd you ask that question? It's not like your Quirk's weakness makes you weak. You're really strong, you know!"

"...No reason."

* * *

Denki was so screwed.

Both in the Quirk Apprehension Test and his chance of living by Raiden's hand.

His Quirk wasn't well-suited for physical things. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he could use it for the test.

Denki was suddenly thankful for all the rigorous training he had with Raiden. He was more fit than the average person. He just needed to push himself in this to make sure he didn't get expelled and die by his sister's hand.

* * *

Unlike Denki, Raiden didn't have a problem with the tests.

Her Quirk, though electric-based, was able to enhance her physical state to some degree. She was able to score better-than-average scores, and combined with her impressive physical prowess, she wasn't scared with being expelled.

Looking over at Denki, she could see that he was a bit scared and nervous. Still, he focused and managed to not get the lowest score each time.

When they came back to the softball throw, Raiden stood aside with the others, watching as Midoriya nervously came up for his turn to throw the ball.

"He's not doing very well," she murmured.

Denki nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what his Quirk is?"

Raiden watched as Midoriya threw the ball, only for it to reach a little over forty meters.

It was a bit of a surprise to find that her homeroom teacher was the Pro Hero Eraserhead. She remembered him from a time in her past.

"Eraserhead?" Denki whispered in surprise and awe. He cautiously looked over at Raiden. "You remember him, right?"

Raiden frowned. "Of course I remember him. Why wouldn't I?"

Denki's gaze remained on her for a few more seconds before returning to Midoriya, who had returned to the pitch, another softball in hand. He winded his arm back, preparing to throw.

And when he threw, Raiden couldn't stop herself from letting a small smirk rise up on her face, even though she could clearly see Midoriya's bruised and broken finger.

"Um, Raichan?"

"Yeah?"

"That look on your face is scary."

"I know."

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "His Quirk injures him, huh."

She continued to watch as Bakugou lunged at Midoriya in a blind rage. Aizawa yanked him back with his long scarves, his Quirk flaring up again.

The class was then to go through three more sets of trials. Raiden noticed Midoriya wincing at the pain in his broken finger.

"Midoriya," she called out, walking up to him. "Give my your hand."

Midoriya jumped in surprise, but he hesitantly extended his hand.

Raiden gently held his hand in her own gloved ones, critically examining the broken finger. She could feel Denki staring at her from afar, knowing what she was going to do.

She ultimately sighed. "Here," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an extra leather glove. "Wear it. It may not look like it, but it's well-cushioned for injured hands and comes with it's own wiring to help stabilize injured fingers and dull the pain." Raiden gently tugged it onto Midoriya's hand, who winced from the jostling of his finger.

"Wait, but I couldn't-"

"Just take it," Raiden said. "You can give it back once your finger's treated. Things like these don't come cheap." She stepped back and made her way back to Denki. Midoriya stared after her and looked back down at his gloved hand.

"But why would she have these in the first place?" he muttered to himself. "And doesn't she wear these gloves too?"

Raiden came up to Denki, who gazed at Midoriya before turning away. "That was nice of you," he said.

She shrugged, reaching up to poke Denki's cheek. "Help people, right?"

Denki smiled.

* * *

So she managed eighth.

Denki fell in seventeenth.

And turns out Aizawa had lied about the whole expulsion thing.

Which was lucky for Midoriya, who fell in last place.

Aizawa ignored how shocked and devastated everyone was at his lie and walked off. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. When you get back, look over them." He stopped near Midoriya and gave him a piece of paper. Most likely a note for getting his hand fixed up.

The day quickly passed by, and Raiden waited patiently at the gate of U.A. for Denki, who was talking with some of their classmates. Someone with bright red hair that stood up like horns, and someone with plain black hair, a wide smile, and elbows shaped like tape dispensers.

Who were they again?

"Sorry," Denki said when he finally came up to her. Raiden only shrugged.

"Aren't we going back home?" Denki asked when Raiden wasn't moving. She shook her head. "Waiting," she said.

Denki rememembered the glove that she had given Midoriya. "Oh right! The glove! You're waiting for Midoriya, aren't you?" Raiden nodded.

After a few minutes, the familiar green-haired boy walked out of the building. His injured finger was freshly bandaged. He noticed Raiden and Denki and quickly came up to them.

"Kaminari-san!"

Raiden and Denki looked at each other. "He's probably talking to me," Raiden said. Denki shrugged.

Midoriya came up to Raiden and held out the black glove. "Thank you for lending me this. It really did dull the pain." Raiden took the glove back and pocketed it with a nod. "No problem."

Midoriya looked like he wanted to say something, but Denki shook his head slightly. Midoriya got the message.

Raiden crossed her arms. "You can't control your Quirk, can you?"

Midoriya stiffened. "Um, uh-"

"It's okay," Raiden said before Midoriya could stutter even more. "I know how you feel." Denki scooted a bit closer to Raiden, very slight concern and worry beginning to seep into his features.

"How about this," Raiden said. She nodded at his bandaged finger. "Instead of channeling the full power and energy of your Quirk into only parts of your body, you should take a small portion of it and keep it channeled constantly throughout your body. And as time passes, increase the percentage your body can handle. That way, someday, you can use your Quirk without any major damage."

Midoriya's eyes widened. He suddenly clapped his hand to his head. "Why didn't I think of that! Ah!" He suddenly made a low bow. "Thank you very much, Kaminari-san!"

"It's no problem," Raiden said.

Denki suddenly tapped Raiden's shoulder. He was holding his phone in his hand. "Raichan. Let's go. Mom says that she's prepared homemade hamburgers for us."

Raiden slightly raised an eyebrow. "Ah, okay." She began to walk off and gave a small wave to Midoriya. "See you tomorrow, Midoriya-san!"

"See ya, Midoriya!" Denki called out.

Midoriya watched as the two walked off. He tilted his head curiously.

"They look nothing alike."

* * *

That night, Raiden was lying on her bed, deep in thought.

 _Tomorrow is when classes_ really _start. We'll have Foundational Hero Studies. And that means we'll have All Might as a teacher_ , she thought.

Raiden remembered how excited Denki was when they heard that All Might was going to teach at U.A. Denki, like nearly everyone in this and all generations, idolized All Might.

Raiden had her own mild respect for the Number One hero. Not only for his legacy of maintaining peace in the world, but for a whole different reason.

Closing her eyes, Raiden could clearly remember that day when heroes changed her life forever. The incredible showdown before villains and heroes.

Raiden could remember it as if it had been yesterday because she had been there.

She was there to watch countless heroes risk their lives to keep the people and populace safe.

She was there to watch people scream and cower in fear as chaos reigned around them.

She was there to watch All Might face off against what might've been the deadliest villains of all time.

Raiden took a deep breath, clearing her head of the memories. She couldn't think about that right now. She lifted her head above her face, staring at the All Might figurine she held in her gloved hand. Raiden stared at it for some time before setting it down on her desk.

She was looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter is done! Raiden helps coach Midoriya on his Quirk just a bit. Plus, there's the tiniest, tiniest look into Raiden's past. More will be revealed later!  
**

 **Reviews help me stay motivated! :)**


	6. Battle Trials

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"What if your parents wanted you to do something you thought was really bad?"

"My parents wouldn't do that!"

"But what if?"

"What if?"

"Yes."

"Hm. What if. Well, if it was really bad, I guess I'd try to reason with my parents. I want to be a hero, after all."

"But aren't they your parents? Aren't you compelled to do everything and anything they ask of you without hesitation?"

"No. You have your own free will, right?"

"..."

"Raichan? You okay?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

"I AM..."

Everyone's head's instantly turned toward the door. Raiden, whose head was resting on the surface of her desk, only turned to face the door and didn't bother to lift it.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"Whoa, it's All Might!" Raiden heard Denki exclaim in excitement.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!" the boy with bright red hair exclaimed. His name was Kirishima, right? Kirishima Eijiro?

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, right?" a girl with a frog-looking appearance said. Raiden was fairly sure her name was Asui Tsuyu.

"It's style is so different it's giving me goosebumps," a boy with a tail said. Ojiro Mashirao, maybe?

Raiden watched as All Might stood in front of the classroom, his signature smile glued on his face. She sighed and cushioned her chin with her arms.

"I teach Foundational Hero Studies. Here, you shall train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. Let's get right into it!" All Might said, posing. "This is what we are going to be doing today!"

The legendary hero held up a card with the big, bolded words of "COMBAT" emblazoned on it.

"Combat training!"

Raiden perked up, lifting her head from the desk. She looked at Denki's direction. He cast an excited glance at her.

"And with that, you get these!" All Might said, pointing to the wall. "Costumes based on your Quirk registration and requests you sent in before school had started!"

Several sections in the wall slid out. Raiden saw cases with the student's seat numbers on them. She noticed her own number and remembered the costume design she had sent in with Denki.

"Get changed and all of you gather to Ground Beta!"

* * *

Raiden was glad that she always wore a black high-collared shirt underneath her uniform, no matter how hot it was. She had changed at record speed, uncomfortable to be in such close proximity with people she hardly knew.

All Might was waiting in Ground Beta, his smile still wide as the students began to arrive.

Raiden had been one of the earlier ones. Denki was also there by the time she arrived, along with other people with more simpler costumes.

Denki beamed at Raiden. "Wow, Raichan! Your costume's so badass!"

Raiden only shrugged.

Her hero costume wasn't really flashy like a lot of other people. The costume consisted of a dark blue trench coat with the tail being split in two with a number of hidden gadgets on the inside. Under the coat was a black, high-collared tank top and dark blue leather jeans with a black utility belt with several other gadgets. Along with that were black combat boots, her usual black leather gloves, and a blue tinted visor that covered the upper half of her face and came with a headset similar to Denki's.

The other students had all finally gathered. A boy in white armer raised his hand and spoke in a voice that Raiden recognized as Iida's.

"Sir!" he said. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be having urban battles again?"

All Might held up two fingers. "No! Instead, we're going to move forward two steps!" he said. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. In this society of heroes and villains, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows!"

Raiden's fist unconsciously clenched. Denki cast a worried look at her, but she only looked away from him.

"For this class, you will be split into villains and heroes and fight two-on-two indoor battles," All Might declared.

Asui tilted her head. "Without basic training?" she asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics!" All Might exclaimed. "Unlike the entrance exam, you will not be fighting robots."

"What determines who wins or loses?" a girl in a skimpy red outfit asked. Raiden recognized her as Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Can we just beat them up to a pulp?" Bakugou asked.

"Will we be punished with expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" the girl with rosy cheeks asked. Raiden remembered that her name was Uraraka Ochako.

"How will the teams be decided?" Iida said.

All Might held up a hand, halting the stream of questions. "I'll answer all of your questions!" He held in his hands what seemed to be script. Raiden fought the urge to snicker.

"The training is placed in a situation where the villains have a weapon hidden in one of the five floors of a building. The heroes are trying to find the villains and dispose of that weapon," All Might said. "The heroes need to either defeat the villains or reclaim the weapon. The villains, on the other hand, need to protect the weapon or catch the heroes. As for how the teams will be picked, that will be determined by drawing lots!"

Raiden supposed that it made sense.

Denki didn't.

"Lots?" he asked.

Raiden reached up and poked his cheek, slight amusement crossing her face. "Heroes don't have time or the luxury to get to know each other. There are times when random heroes are thrown into a battle situation with each other. Either way, they need to fight for their lives and protect people."

"Alright! Let's do this quickly!" All Might said, pumping his fist. He began picking students at random and assigning them their role as a villain or hero.

Raiden ended up being paired with Yaoyorozu, with the two being a team of villains. Yaoyorozu gave Raiden a polite bow. "I hope we can work well together," she said. Raiden nodded back at her silently.

Denki came up to Raiden. "So you're a villain?" he asked. Raiden could tell that he was wording his sentence carefully.

She reached up and poked his cheek. "Don't worry about me. Just a stroke of unfortunate coincidence. Good luck," she said. "You're on a hero team, right?" Denki nodded. Raiden smiled softly. "Try not to lose."

Denki beamed. "Yeah. Back at you!"

The first battle was Midoriya and Uraraka, the heroes, going against Bakugou and Iida, the villains. The rest of the class left to watch the battle in the surveillance room.

Raiden had to admit. The battle was brutal.

Bakuogu was certainly cruel. He didn't hold back and was relentless in his attacks.

Midoriya, on the other hand, was tenacious. He had a strategic mind and had a solid plan in mind. On top of that, there was his Quirk.

It seemed that Midoriya was making an effort to not badly injure himself. During the first part of the match, a strange green electricity flashed around him while he moved quickly around the building and was able to dodge some of Bakugou's attacks.

But in the end, when it came to, Midoriya had no choice but to badly injure his arm again. Raiden frowned when she saw this, making a mental note to talk to him later.

"That was pretty intense, wasn't it?" Denki asked. He stood next to Raiden, who nodded in agreement.

"Midoriya-san can't really control his Quirk," Raiden murmured. "It's as if he just got it and has no idea how it works." She could have sworn All Might flinched when she said this.

Raiden watched somberly as both Midoriya and Uraraka were carted off to be tended to by Recovery Girl. She frowned when she saw Bakugou.

 _His pride_ , she thought. She shook her head. Maybe she could talk to him later as well.

The next battle was Ojiro and Hagakure as the heroes going against Todoroki and Shoji as the villains. Raiden had to admit, Shoji looked quite formidable.

Still, the battle was hardly called a battle. Todoroki's Quirk dealt with villains quickly and smoothly.

"Hero Team wins!" All Might declares.

Raiden crossed her arms. "That's a very strong Quirk." Denki nodded in agreement. "It sure is."

And the next battle...

"Kaminari and Yaoyorozu versus Kaminari and Jirou!"

Raiden and Denki exchanged a look. "Which one," Raiden said with a poker face.

All Might faltered, and Denki let out a laugh. "Don't take her seriously. She knows which team she's on." Then reality finally hit him, and he snapped his head toward Raiden. "Wait, but that means-"

"We're fighting each other," Raiden finished. A smirk was rising on her face. "Perfect."

Denki let out a squeak of fear.

* * *

"You don't understand, Jirou! She's going to kill me, and then she'll kill me again!"

Jirou Kyoka sighed as she idly fingered one of her long earlobes. "You're just exaggerating," she said.

Denki pulled at his hair. "No, I'm not! I'm not suited for fighting her! In fact, I'm the worst person to fight her out of everyone in this class! In all the times I've fought her in the past, I've never won!"

Jirou stared at her teammate. "Than what's her Quirk? You know, right? We can have an upper hand if we figure out a way to work around her Quirk."

Denki blinked. "Raichan's work is heavily offensive. It's an electric type. She can't conduct her own electricity, so she relies on other sources, like the static from a phone or something. If I go up against her, she'll just activate her Quirk through mine and then I'll be toast. Figuratively and literally."

* * *

The five minutes of preparation time were over. Jirou used her earphone jacks to find where the weapon was, and if any of their opponent was near.

"The weapon is on the top floor," she said. "But Yaoyorozu's the only one guarding it."

Denki took a deep breath. "Then where's Raichan?"

Jirou frowned. "Third floor. She's stationary. I think she's waiting for us."

"We should split up," Denki said. "You go stall Raichan. I'll for the weapon."

Jirou frowned. "Why do I go alone?"

"I just said! My Quirk against Raichan's is suicide!"

Jirou rolled her eyes, but she began walking in the direction of the stairwell. Denki went in a different direction.

Ten seconds later, all the lights in the building went out.

"Shit!" Denki whispered. "This is bad. This is bad. This place is _way_ too suited for Raichan."

As for Jirou, she was navigating her way through the building by relying on sound. However, a crackle got her attention.

"What's that sound?" she muttered. Her earphone jacks waved through the air. "It sounds like-" Her eyes widened. "Electricity."

And while Jirou's vision was already dark, she could still "see" with the sound. And then she couldn't see with sound because someone had already knocked her out.

"Fuck," Denki said when he sensed a presence that was all to familiar. "You got me, Raichan."

"Villain Team wins!"

* * *

 **A/N: It may be a bit too vague. Or just really vague. I'm really sorry, but don't worry. Practically everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"How often do you train with your Quirk?"

"Train? My Quirk?"

"Yes."

"Why would I train my Quirk? I'm only five! And besides, well, my parents say something about how I should keep use of it to a minimum because of what it does to me anyway."

"But...don't you want to be a hero?"

"Of course I want to be a hero. Just because I want to be a hero someday doesn't mean I have to start training so early! Wait, that doesn't sound right..."

"..."

"What I mean, Raichan, is that there will one day be a time to train to be a hero. I don't think now's that time, since we're just five and all."

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Denki and Jirou to regain consciousness. When Denki came to, he found Raiden kneeling above him, poking his cheek in the attempt to wake him up.

"Ah, you're up," she said, stepping back as Denki sat up. .

Denki groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "How long was I out?"

"About thirty seconds. Long enough for Yaoyorozu-san and I to win."

"Hmph. You had a crazy upper hand."

"I know. That's why I won."

Raiden helped Denki up off the ground, and they headed out of the building. Yaoyorozu and Jirou were already out. The former looked formal, while the latter looked a bit sheepish.

"Kaminari-san," Yaoyorozu said.

Raiden looked at Denki and back at Yaoyorozu. "Which one?" Denki swatted her arm. "She's looking at you, right?" Raiden rolled her eyes, but she clasped her hands behind her back and looked over at Yaoyorozu.

"You did very well," Yaoyorozu said. Raiden nodded. "Thank you."

Jirou swung her arms. "Damn, you were really fast. How'd you manage to sneak up on me so quickly? I didn't even hear you."

A small smile rose on Raiden's face. "It's a secret."

The four made their way back to the surveillance room. Kirishima came up to the four excitedly. "So what happened?" he asked.

Jirou frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you watch?"

Kirishima shook his head. "Something happened to the cameras, and they shut off."

Denki immediately looked over at Raiden. "Raichan," he said. "Explain to them."

"Yeah, I'd like to know what happened too," the boy with strange elbows said. Sero Hanta.

Raiden sighed, just wanting to get over the social interaction quickly. "I used my Quirk to try and shut off the lights. I did so by draining all the electricity from any electrical device in the building. I forgot about the cameras. Sorry."

Kirishima's eyes widened. "Wow! That's so cool! That Quirk's pretty cool."

Raiden only shrugged.

Denki prodded his headset and groaned. "You took the electricity out of my headset, too!"

"You shut off the stereos in my boots as well," Jirou said.

Raiden blinked. "Sorry about that." She went over to Jirou and knelt. She extended a finger and prodded the speakers. An spark of electricity left her finger. After that, she went over to Denki and did the same.

"There," she said.

"Thanks."

"Thanks, Raichan!"

* * *

Raiden didn't often go out for evening jogs. Today was an exception since she had a lot of thoughts crowding her head. She needed some time to get them all cleared out, and a jog was the perfect time to do that.

Right now, Raiden was headed for a park that she and Denki liked. It was a few miles from her house, so now she had plenty of time to think.

At the end of school, Raiden hadn't been able to find Bakugou. She had tried to, but he had left before she could. She caught sight of him having a heated conversation with Midoriya before he stormed off. She could see there was no way she would have been able to talk to him then.

After a long, steady jog, Raiden finally reached the park. She slowed to a jog, her breath evening out as she walked around the familiar area. It was dark, but not too dark that Raiden couldn't see. She headed for one of the park benches that she and Denki often sat at to bicker about what was trending and what was not.

However, someone was already there. And that person was actually the last person Raiden expected to see.

"Ah. Bakugou-san?"

Bakugou snapped his head up at Raiden. A scowl was set deep into his face. Raiden wondered if he made any other expressions other than a scowl. She decided not to say that aloud.

"You," Bakugou hissed. His hands were burrowed deep into the pockets of his pants, and his shoulders were hunched. Raiden could see that he didn't seem as explosive as usual.

"Hm," was all she said. She sat down on the edge of the bench and let out a deep breath. She tapped her finger on her knee, wondering if either of them was going to talk. Personally, Raiden wasn't a fan of making conversations when anyone other than Denki, but her parents had always insisted that she be more open and talkative.

Before Raiden had even reached the decision on whether or not she should talk, Bakugou spoke up.

"What are you here for? Here to taunt me?"

Raiden looked over at him. "What? No, of course not. I was on a jog, and I like this bench. You just happened to be sitting on it."

Bakugou's scowl deepened. "Whatever." He stood to walk away, but before he went to far, Raiden decided to speak up.

"You're strong, you know."

Bakugou stiffened. Raiden looked down at the ground. "But that ego of yours is really going to drag you down someday." Bakugou snapped his head behind him, his eyes wide with fury and anger. "Hah?"

Raiden turned away. "I hope you get stronger. I'm not as fond of fighting as you are, but challenges are nice from time to time." She looked over her shoulder, staring calmly at the boy. "So work hard. I'm sure you'll be a great hero someday."

* * *

Denki balked.

Of all the things that could have been in front of U.A., it had to be a swarm of reporters.

The moment he had seen the mass of people when walking down the street, Denki ducked behind a few trees, dragging Raiden with him.

"Great," he muttered. "Now we have to find a way through all of that and into school."

Raiden sighed, looking around the trees. "So many people," she muttered. "And all of them reporters, too."

Denki reached up and poked her cheek. "No biggie. We just need to find a way to sneak through them and get through the gate." He took in the amount of people. "Somehow..."

"We could plow through?" Raiden offered.

Denki shook his head. "We'd seem really rude, right?"

"Distraction?"

"Maybe. But what would the distraction be?"

Raiden didn't offer any ideas. Denki sighed, staring at the crowd.

Usually, he wouldn't have any problem going through a bunch of people like that. He tended to be the type to enjoy attention, but not too much of it to reach the point of being a complete show-off. This situation was different.

"Hey, why are you two hiding out in the trees? Don't tell me you're afraid of reporters."

Denki jumped. He looked behind him to find Kirishima and Ashido.

"Oh, it's not me," Denki said. He pointed to Raiden, who had hidden behind another tree out of view of Kirishima and Ashido. "It's her. She generally doesn't like being around people, but reporters are worse for her."

"Oh really?" Kirishima said. He exchanged a look with Ashido and smiled. "Then we'll just make up a plan to sneak Kami in without any of the reporters seeing her!"

Raiden peered out from behind the tree. "Kami?"

Ashido beamed. "It's a nickname for you so that we don't get the two of you mixed up since you have the same last names. Things will be a lot easier."

Denki had the feeling that Raiden was disappointed. She actually liked it when people called out for one of them by their last names and Raiden would confuse them.

"Have you considered a distraction yet?" Kirishima asked. Denki nodded. "Yeah, but we don't know how to distract so many reporters and find a way to smuggle Raichan in without anyone noticing."

Ashido tapped a finger on her chin. "Then we need a full-blown distraction."

"Yeah, but what kind?" Denki asked.

"What're you guys talking about?"

Everyone turned to find Sero walking up.

"A distraction to get Raichan in without the reporters noticing her," Denki said.

Sero blinked and smirked. "Need some help? That sounds interesting."

As the four were talking, Raiden looked between them with curiosity and amazement. Denki beckoned her over, and she inched her way next to him.

Finally, someone's voice cut through the air.

"What the fuck are you extras doing?"

Everyone turned to find Bakugou, scowling as usual. He noticed Raiden, and his scowl deepened. Raiden frowned. Extras?

"Oh, Bakugou! Long story short, Kami over there is not a fan of reporters, so we're trying to think of something to get her through," Kirishima said.

Bakugou scowled. "You're scared of reporters? That's so fucking pathetic." Raiden frowned, but she didn't say anything. Denki was about to retort before Bakugou continued. "And even more so, you guys are fucking dumb to not think of the easiest way to get the reporters out of there. They're a pain in the ass anyway." With that, he stepped away from the ground and headed over to the group of reporters. Then he shouted, "I think I saw All Might coming over there!"

Immediately, the reporters turned their attention in the direction Bakugou was beckoning at.

"Really! Where is he?"

"Quickly, let's go!"

"Thanks, kid!"

"All Might? Where?"

As the reporters scattered trying to find All Might, Bakugou headed on into the school. The five stared after him before Kirishima yelled, "Quick! Before they come back!"

The five sprinted toward the gate, barely making it through before the reporters started coming back.

"Why didn't any of us think of that!" Denki exclaimed. As they bantered together while walking into U.A., Raiden couldn't help but let a small smile curve up her lips. _So this was what it was like to have friends_ , she mused. _At least, a lot of them._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm worried I wrote Bakugou OOC, but I figure that he hates the reporters as much as Raiden does.**

 **And this is the first meeting of the Bakusquad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat.**

 **:)**


	8. Start of Conflict

"Denki."

"Yeah?"

"If you saw a villain, what would you do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if a villain suddenly invaded this park and tried to hurt a bunch of people, what would you do?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. Mom and Dad would definitely want me to run away and find safety quickly. But someday, I don't want to run away! I'd want to use my Quirk to save people like a hero should."

"Oh..."

"You okay, Raichan?"

"I'm find. How about if you saw a hero?"

"A hero? What kind of question is that?"

"..."

"If I saw a hero, I'd be amazed! Heroes are the best! They help people and beat the villains! Especially All Might! He's the greatest!"

"Oh. I see..."

"Raichan? What's wrong?"

"It's just...that's different."

* * *

"Who'd you vote for Class Rep?" Denki asked as he ate his lunch.

Raiden shrugged. "I didn't."

Denki stared at her. "Why didn't you? You could have just voted for yourself or me!"

Raiden sighed as she prodded the food in her bento, which mostly consisted of a lot of tofu and greens. "If I voted for myself, it makes me feel like I'm narcissistic. If I voted for you, well, what's the point."

Denki feigned being hurt. "Raichan!"

Kirishima laughed. "Wow. Your sense of humor is really dry, Kami, but it's so hilarious. Especially whenever you roast Kaminari like that."

During their lunch break, the two siblings had been joined by Kirishima, Sero, and Ashido. They had really bonded over trying to make a plan to get Raiden into the school, even though they never needed to use the plan in the first place.

"Either way, Midoriya-san is the Class Representative and Yaoyorozu-san is Vice," Raiden said as she finally finished up her bento. She wrapped it up and slid it back into her bag. "Nothing can change by my vote." She pulled out a slab of dark chocolate and was about to bite into it before a loud alarm blared throughout the room.

 **Security Level 3 has been breached. Students, please evacuate.**

"What Level 3?" Kirishima yelled over the panic and cries of the other students.

"Someone's trespassed onto school grounds," Raiden said without batting an eye, biting into the chocolate. She wasn't showing the slightest bit of concern.

"We have to get out of here!" Ashido all but screeched.

Raiden shrugged and nodded toward the door. "Yeah sure. Have fun getting through _that_." The group turned their heads in the direction Raiden was looking at.

The door and hallway was completely jam packed with panicking students. To willingly go into that was probably suicide.

Raiden continued to calmly eat her chocolate. "I'll just wait here until the crowd's thinned out enough for me to comfortably walk through."

Denki winced. "Knowing you, you'd probably go when there's no one."

Soon enough, Iida had taken charge and grabbed the attention of the students in the strangest way possible, alerting them all that it was merely the press that had entered the school. The students eventually calmed down and continued with the evacuation, albeit in a far more orderly fashion.

Raiden finally stood, wrapping the leftovers of her dark chocolate. "Now we can go."

* * *

"Speaking of which, Kami, what's your Quirk?"

Raiden blinked at the pinkette in front of her. "My Quirk?"

Ashido nodded. "Yeah, your Quirk. Your's too, Kaminari," she said, looking to the blonde boy seated next to Raiden.

The class was on the bus headed for the USJ for their new rescue training. Iida, their new class representative in place of Midoriya, had tried to organize them all before realizing the bus wasn't the kind of bus he had expected.

The discussion had moved on to Quirks, and now that Ashido had asked the question to the two Kaminari siblings, the spotlight was on them.

Denki took Raiden's hand when he sensed her stiffening under the eyes of their peers. "Well, my Quirk is just an electric-type one. I take in electricity and I can emit it out of my body as a defensive and offensive measure." He pointed to Raiden. "But Raichan's Quirk is _really_ strong. It's nothing like mine. It's amazing." He poked her cheek. "Raichan, tell them."

Raiden stared at Denki and sighed. "I have Electrification like Denki, but it's different. I can't store electricity inside of my body, so I rely on an outside source to use my Quirk. That's why my costume generates electricity for me. My ability to control that electricity is also more controlled than Denki's. For example, I can use the electric charge to control electrical devices, like the robots in the Entrance Exam."

Kirishima's eyes widened. "Woah! No wonder you got second on the Exam! That Quirk of yours is really handy!" He held up his arm and the skin hardened to form a sort of armor. "All I have is Hardening. It's not flashy at all, you know?"

Raiden shook her head. "No. The flashiness of a Quirk doesn't define how strong it is. Look at Denki. He uses too much of his Quirk and he turns into an idiot, but that isn't really a difference from how he usually is."

Denki sputtered. "Raichan!"

"What. It's true."

"I know, but don't say it like that!"

"Hah, you admitted you're an idiot."

"Raichan!"

Raiden shrugged, but a smile was creeping on her face. She looked back at Kirishima. "Besides, my Quirk wouldn't do a lot of damage if it wasn't able to make damage in the first place. In a fight between you and me, Kirishima-san, you'd probably win."

Kirishima's face lit up. "Really?"

Denki shook his head. "Nope. Raiden's a monster at martial arts. She'd kick your ass in seconds. I'd know." Kirishima paled.

Ojiro looked over at Raiden, surprise and curiosity written all over his face. "Martial arts? What kind?"

"Mostly Hapkido, Judo, and American Kenpo," Raiden said with a thoughtful expression. "Denki and I did Aikido during middle school, so I guess I can say that too."

"Woah!" Sero exclaimed. "I wouldn't want to go up against you in a fight, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it," Denki groaned. "We spar almost every day, and every time she's beaten me."

Raiden reached up to poke his cheek. "Then practice more."

Denki lightly smacked her shoulder. "I do practice!"

"Then why do you always lose."

"You're too good!"

Their classmates watched the exchange between them with smirks on their faces. Finally, Asui spoke up, interrupted their conversation.

"Speaking of which, you two aren't blood related, right?" she asked.

The two of them stopped talking and looked over at the frog girl. "Hm. You're the first to ask that so far," Raiden mused.

"To answer that," Denki said. "Nope, we aren't."

"But your Quirks are so similar!" Ashido exclaimed.

Raiden tilted her head. "But that's the only similarity. It's only a coincidence that I, a child with an electricity Quirk, was adopted into a family who all had electricity Quirks."

The classmates exchanged glances with each other.

"That makes a lot of sense," Kirishima said.

The chatter continued, with Bakugou beginning to make a scene with his anger issues. It would have continued if Aizawa didn't speak up.

"Hey, we're here," he said with a bored expression. "Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir," the class chorused.

* * *

Raiden stayed close to Denki as they entered the USJ. She could sense the crackle of electricity around her. But there was something off about it that she couldn't place.

Raiden was attentive during the hero Thirteen's speech. She shared Uraraka's fascination and admiration for the hero, but she didn't show it. Raiden always liked the heroes that specialized in rescue instead of defeating the villains.

Then the crackle of electricity around her sputtered and came to a stop.

Aizawa spotted something behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Thirteen! Protect the students!" he yelled as he reached for his goggles.

Raiden peered around him, and she almost stopped breathing.

A mass of dark purple appeared in the center of USJ. A man covered in disembodied hands walked out, followed by a massive beastly-looking villain. Even more villains came out, forming an large crowd.

"What's that?" Kirishima asked. "Is it like the entrance exam?"

Raiden's eyes widened at the sight. "No. Those are real."

"Thirteen, get them out of here. And contact the main campus," Aizawa said as he walked forward.

"Be careful," Thirteen said. "This isn't a random ambush. This was planned."

Aizawa only nodded before he jumped forward into the horde of villains. He effortlessly negated the Quirks of those he first saw and proceeded to use his capture scarf to rope them and slam them into the ground.

"Let's go!" Thirteen yelled.

Raiden found herself grabbing Denki's hand. She needed to reassure herself that he was here with her, and he was safe. Denki squeezed her hand as they ran after Thirteen.

However, the class stopped when a black mist appeared in front of them. Glowing eyes formed in the fog, glaring down at the class.

"There is no escape for you," the mist said. Raiden tensed just as a memory slammed into her. That very same mist appearing before her, years before.

As quickly as the memory emerged, Raiden pushed it down.

"We are the League of Villains," the mist said. "I know it's impolite, but we invited ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And we are here to ensure that the Symbol of Peace will draw his last breath by our hands."

To Raiden's utter horror, the two complete _imbeciles_ that were Kirishima Eijiro and Bakugou Katsuki lunged forward to try to attack the mist.

"Idiots!" Raiden yelled. She sprinted forward just as the two morons had jumped off of the ground. She grabbed the collar of Bakugou's costume, yanking him back. She was about to reach for Kirishima when the mist whirled around them.

"Raichan!"

"Scatter. And _die_ ," the mist said.

Raiden grabbed Kirishima and turned to look behind her. She was able to catch a glimpse of Denki before her vision suddenly became distorted, and her surroundings changed. And for a brief moment, she was falling, bringing the two boys with her. Blue entered her vision, and her eyes widened.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Of all the places in the USJ, she just had to be brought here. This was the _one_ place she would have extreme trouble working in. Or using her Quirk in general.

She, with Bakugou and Kirishima in tow, plummeted toward the Flood zone.

* * *

 **A/N: And another chapter is here! I hope you enjoyed it. My schedule and writer's block is killing me. The next chapter is something that I loved writing.**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
